


45G

by thpsyche



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darkfic, Depression, Dismemberment, F/M, Frankenstein vibes, Horny, Murder, Porn, SWW, Serial Killer, WW2, bloddy porn, dubcon, i don't know honestly, reylo darkfic, this is a weird one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thpsyche/pseuds/thpsyche
Summary: Rey Niima thinks she has the perfect life next to her loving husband, a job she loves and the peace she dreams. But little does she know about the monster that hides in unit 45G of the Bellrose storages. Little does she know that the true monster sleeps next to her in their queen size bed.





	45G

She noticed the man several times, yet she never paid enough attention. Her mind and actions always in motion to tend those who were hurt, ill and diseased. She knew he was young, as young to be one of the soldiers who laid in the improvised sheet bed, as young to be at war. But still, he just came everyday and wandered around the camp, his eyes scavenging and dull; never shinning with true potential. _It was a total shame_ , thought Rey, she was fully aware of the beautiful brown swirls that hid under his black mane.  The man always seemed sad and lonely, it made Rey want to approach him, maybe being a listener could help.

But she always had busy hands.

One day things were starting to clear and the soldiers had slowly stopped entering the camp, it had been more than 5 years since the war ended, little did they know that a new war would rise; except there were no Nazi’s this time. It was potency against potency. Soldiers shouldn’t come to the infirmaries no longer, yet, when they returned from the war, they found themselves missing limbs and pieces of flesh. Rey knew very well that no man wanted to return home unsatisfied; they either came back with glory or something else but never the pity.

Rey scrubbed her hands in the warm water as the disinfectant once did its best job. She heard footsteps behind her, rustling against the soil that lead to the tent; odds were that Rose forgot her purse somewhere or wanted to wait for Rey. She giggled as she grabbed the towel, drying her hands as she turned to look at Rose, except there was no Rose waiting for her. The man she had seen all these past days stood in the entrance of the tent, crouching awkwardly as the cloth roof hit its crane of his head. Rey frowned, never wondering if she would one day actually meet him.

“Can I help you?” she said, voice steady as she finally took in the liberty to look at him from up and down. She noticed his ironed shirt underneath his brown coat, one that shone under the yellow fire of the glass lamp.  His dress shoes as black as the starry night that showed its way into the day, his frame too long and pale as if from another world.

The man stared at Rey, his eyes glittering over her like a passing butterfly. Rey felt the heat start to invade her checks as she noticed that her normal appearance had caught his attention. At this, he looked down at the ground as if ashamed; this gave Rey the chance to see his habit of hiding. She realized as he hid behind his black mane, covering his eyes in the shadow.

“Um…I hear you guys are gonna close the infirmary camp.” He mumbled, voice so deep it could penetrate any skin.

Rey nodded as she set the towel in her bag, beginning to see if she was going to need more boxes for her supplies.

“Yes. The war is far over and it’s time to take all of this back.”

The man stumbled closer to her, just a few steps at the interior of the tent, Rey felt the air begin to tense. There was something about this man that made her either very nervous or curious. She saw the man take several breaths as if trying to make up his mind. _Maybe he is a troubled soul._

 “Why are you here?” she asked him.

The man looked up to her and the calmest of faces stared back. She would have to lie if she said that his face was the most weirdly attractive face she had seen. Maybe her own sanity was starting to get into doubts, for she had seen many disformed and ravished faces from war soldiers. But this man did not look like a smuggler or thief.

“For you.” He whispered.

Rey opened her eyes in shock as the warning siren in her brain blasted at full volume, her sight wandered around the tent, looking for any sharp objects that might help her way out. The man saw the fright covering her face and in an instant he panicked.

“No!” he said, rising his hands the best as he could, just so Rey could know that he was unharmed and wouldn’t do anything. “I won’t hurt you. I didn’t mean it like that. I just-” he looked down with full disgust drawn on his face. “I’m sorry, I won’t bother you.”

Rey saw the man deflate, his head hanging low like a kicked puppy. His limbs long and dragging in disappointment she could not understand. “Hey!” she yelled before he could leave the tent. “What did you mean?” she whispered, the fear still lingering but her curiosity winning her over.

She had always been a curious spirit and if it weren’t for that, she would have been a great nun. Rey was known for being the kindest and purest soul in the infirmary, winning the hearts of her patients. She could never hold a grudge against someone, it was in her soul to forgive and have compassion. Maybe it was also a curse.

“Promise you won’t hurt me?” he pleaded, his arms still lifted in silent offering of peace. It caused Rey humor to see this big man surrendering over a 5.5 ft. nurse, she smiled as she came closer to him.

“I’m the one who is supposed to mend the hurt”

The man finally smiled, revealing some crocked teeth that Rey found rather endearing than awkward; for it perfectly matched his long pale face. Rey noticed how long he really was, the nose, the face, his hair, the fingers.

“Well, this might sound creepy and not good, but I heard you were all leaving.” He said as he scratched the side of his head, “and ever since I landed on this camp, I’ve noticed you.”

Rey fell silent as her cheeks burned once again under his insistent gaze, her eyes falling on her hands as the light flickered.

“I saw the way you tended all of your patients, with kindness and warmth,” the man took in a breath as if remembering all those scenes where he watched her dance around aisle and aisle of terminally ill patients. “You never once showed a sign of pity or disgust, you are brave and…” he drifted of as he thought of the better word. “Different.” He looked at her with the softest brown eyes that could melt any heart. Rey felt a shudder down her spine, it was easy to fall into the heat of a desire she once craved. The desire of a man by her side.

“Thank you for such kind words, mister?” she asked, for the first time aware she did not know his name at all.

The man smiled again with true sincerity as he extended his hand to her, his grip soft as if not wanting to break it. She could feel the roughness of his palm as his long fingers embraced hers.

“Pardon, I didn’t introduce myself earlier, I’m such an impolite man. My name is Benjamin Solo” he said, eyes unmoving as he moved to kiss her knuckle. “Please, call me Ben.”

Rey returned the smile, the blush popping against the white of her uniform. “Such a pleasure to meet you, Ben.” He let go of her hand slowly, as if memorizing what true flesh felt like. “Well, then I’m impolite too, for I haven’t given you my name.”

She took his other hand and wrapped it in a fist around hers, she looked up and permitted herself to swirl a few seconds with the brown of his eyes. “My name is Rey Niima”

“I know.” He said in the softest whisper that Rey barely heard a slimmer.

“What was that?” she asked.

“That’s a lovely name.”

Rey smiled at his words as she felt her nose wrinkle the inch more. It was new to her to be courted by a fine man who showed real interest for her, most of the time it was just patients in the brink of death and hallucination. His touch remained warm against her skin as she made her mind around things; he didn’t look like a bad person, he was polished enough, and his physical was very charming. Perhaps it was time for her to find someone she could establish a relationship for once.

“Rey, are you ready to… OHHH!!” interrupted Rose as she entered Rey’s tent with a candle on her hand, this giving her perfect image to the scene in front of her. Rose smiled widely as she looked from Ben to Rey, her eyebrows risen in awe. “Nevermind.” She whispered as she scrambled away.

Rey laughed at how fast her friend was to disappear, because apparently at Rey’s age if she wasn’t offered by marriage she was never going to marry at the end. She turned to look at Ben and was surprised to see a blushed man looking at the ground like a teenage boy.

“We are leaving the camp tomorrow at noon, I don’t think I’ll see you again.” She said in the softest voice as his eyes traveled back to hers, eyes so sad and big. “I work in the Rebel’s Haven Institution. It’s made for the survivors of tragedies and those who don’t fit in hospitals anymore. I don’t work there full time though, just on mornings till sunset.”

Ben nodded, making a mental map of the location. Rey smiled, glad he did know of what she was talking about. “If you ever wish to see me again or need anything. That’s were you can find me.”

His smile returned with much more light, his eyes shinning “Yes, I’ll come visit you as often as I can!”

“I do hope to see you again” she said with the purest of sincerities, because she had a feeling in her heart that maybe this man could be the one to straighten her path.

* * *

 

That was more than five months ago, and he had not failed to his word. Ben would visit Rey at the haven institute almost 5 days at a week, he was there at 9 o’clock when it was snack time for the patients, and he left at 7 pm when the sun had fallen, he would take Rey to her flat near the city. Everyone loved to tell Rey how lucky she was for having such a man as a companion. And so, they did to Ben by remarking Rey’s beauty and kindness to the unfortunate. They weren’t an official couple but the intention lay on the table so anyone could see they were wooing one another.

Over the time Rey had learned Ben’s life like the palm of her hand, maybe not as precise but she did know a great deal of it. Ben was a 37-year-old man whom work as a librarian in the city’s central University; he was given that post after coming alive from the second world war. Yet, he was severely injured in war that his return to the ranks was pointless. Rey didn’t believe that for a second, she had looked at his wounds and yes, they were very damaging and hard to look, but she knew that her Ben would never be pointless.

He had always been focused in entering the military that the idea of a partner never crossed his mind, but after seeing the horrors of war, he dwelled that maybe it was the perfect time to start a future. One where Rey stood by his side, she was sure they could manage that as long as Ben brought the courage to finally ask her hand in marriage or at least of something more than just petty friends.

She listened to the music on the radio as she sterilized her utensils, her hips swaying to the tune and rhythm. The sun spilled from the windows as she watched the trees gleaming outside, she was ready for spring to come, to finally see the world in its true colors. The door creaked open as the image of Ben flooded through the wooden doors, his tall frame coming towards her with a beautiful bouquet of blooming daisies. Rey hoped to her feet when she saw the flowers and its smell invaded the area, she skipped to Ben, smiling like a fool all the way to his arms.

“Are those for me?” she said childishly as she smiled up at him.

He was dressed in a brown pants and the beige dress shirt she gifted him one of those nights he came to visit her. To Rey, he looked better when he was drenched in monotone colors, it suited his complexion the best. She just wished she could be herself in a floral dress with makeup, just so she could look like the perfect match he deserved, not the tousled nurse who he saw every single day with the white uniform. He always said he didn’t mind, that in fact he preferred it.

Ben smiled at his girl, maybe he hadn’t proposed yet, but to him and the world Rey was already his. “Actually, they are for the most kind and beautiful woman I know. And that with only a few months I have come to appreciate and love her more each passing day.”

Rey frowned, feigning ignorance. “I guess they’re not mine then.”

Ben watched her with care and love, he always knew she was the only one for him. “I was going to propose to this woman I say, with these flowers.”

 _Propose_. That was the word she was longing to hear, she had prayed day and night just so she could hear him say them. Her smile rose and her heart felt like it could fly away into million butterflies, if she thought of it maybe she could fly with them.

“Ben” she whispered in awe.

He looked at her, smile on his face as he bent down to one knee, flowers in his hands as if in prayer. Praying that she would say yes.

“Rey Niima, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met.” His voice a tone deeper than before, as it always did when his emotions took over. “It is you that guides my soul, you who have set me right. I see no world without your light.” Rey felt a silent tear stream down her cheek as she marveled at his every word. “Please do me the honor of being my wife?”

She had nothing to think about, she knew the answer by heart. “Yes!”

She slid to her knees as she reached for his neck, pulling his face to hers and for the first time tasting his lips. They were soft and salty from the rim of saliva of his mouth, he sucked on her lips as he asked for the permission for safe entrance. Rey had never kissed a grown man before, only child plays that ended in sloppy things. But Ben was much more, he sucked and ate; it was as if he couldn’t get enough. She could feel his tongue exploring the wet corners of her mouth, she could very vividly imagine what else he could do.

“Oh! Ben! You make me the happiest woman to ever live!” she screamed into the wind as his arms flew around her small frame.

The laughter was contagious and for a couple of hours Rey could almost forget she was in an institute for the ill and damaged.

* * *

 

Rey knows she lives the perfect life, that nothing will ever be better than how things already are. Her heart is joyful every day as she wakes in the morning and realizes the man of her dreams lays right next to her, a dream she thought was taken for ever. But no, he was in flesh and bone, smelling like the deepest cologne of pinewood. Ben smiles as his eyes open from the fog of the sleep, his arms rising to wrap her in the closest of hugs. He loves her, he tells her every night as they make love on their queen size bed, he whispers it in her ear as she wakes in the mornings.

She giggles as his nose tickles the right side of her neck, making a path from her ear to her collarbone. _She sure loves this man with all her might_ , she thinks as she holds to his thick arms and pulls him closer. Rey felt the wet nibble of his teeth on her skin as he pressed kisses all over her face; she can imagine an eternity like that.

“You know I would love to stay like this forever,” he said as he took a breath between kisses. “just the two of us close enough that we are inseparable.”

Rey smiled. She would like that, very much. She reached up with her palm outstretched and stroked his pale cheek, feeling the warmth of his body.

“I know.” She whispered.

He gave her a long pressing kiss on the mouth, it was as if he was tasting her for the last time as his tongue swept all over her own, drinking and biting its way out.

“But, work calls.” He gave her one last peck before climbing out of bed, giving Rey a perfect view to his bottoms just as pale as the rest of him. She bit her lip.

Today it was Rey’s day off, which meant she would stay home and pretend she was the perfect housewife. She walked to the kitchen and decided to make Ben a lunch for the day, just so he didn’t have to suffer with cold unholy foods. Ben emerged from the bedroom fully dressed in a dark blue men sweater and his infamous black pants, he looked just as good as the day she met him. He stopped in the center of the living room as he adjusted his belt, eyeing Rey with a smirk. She danced her way to him, the lunch bag in her hands as she turned to give it. He bent down and gave Rey another kiss, just like he always did before leaving to work. She watched him stroll to the car and leave the driveway.

She was convinced she lived the perfect life.

She did chores all day and even watched a soap opera, the thing is, she was used to being active all day. She was looking through the window when a phone call ran, she stood to answer as an unfamiliar voice answered on the other line.

“Mr. Solo?” said the woman.

Rey felt her heart speed. She never once doubted of Ben, and she didn’t want to start now. “Who is this?”

The voice staggered before answering. “Are you the one who lives with him?”

She started to feel more and more irritated at this voice. “Who are you?”

“I’m the lady who takes care of the storage units for Bellrose apartments, so if I could speak to your husband?”

Rey frowned. “We don’t have a storage unit.”

The lady laughed nervously. “Yes, you guys do. It’s unit 45G and the neighbor units have been flying in reports about a certain odor.” She gave a couple of minutes for Rey to process the fact that Ben was hiding something, and she wasn’t part of this. The lady exhaled angrily. “Listen, I don’t care what kind of martial problems you two have, just please come and clean whatever stank you’ve got. Thanks”

“Wai-” tried Rey, but they lady already hang up the phone.

Rey chewed on her nails, the anxiety giving away. He was hiding something, and her heart felt like shattering of heartbreak. She could either stay home and cry her guts out as she waited for him to return and explain it. Or she could go and figure it out herself.

A part of her had always known that it was going too well to be true.

She grabbed her purse and headed out, making sure she locked very well before leaving.

* * *

 

The taxi left her at the entrance of the storage building, the Bellrose sign shinning high up. She twisted her purse in her hands as she walked up to the receptionist cabin, Rey could immediately spot the young lady who had called her just a few minutes ago. The lady saw Rey approach and her eyes were not friendly.

“I suppose you are the woman I just talked to, about the 45G unit?” she asked.

Rey nodded, hopping she could get away with it. “I am. But my husband left for work and he didn’t leave the keys of the storage, so…” she mumbled awkwardly as her hands twisted the fabric of her purse into filthy knots.

The lady frowned. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say!” she said as she unlocked a cabinet from the behind drawer, Rey watched as the lady reached for a set of keys with a cardboard number around it, _45G_. “Just sign this paper,” she handed a Rey a page that looked like some contract, but after reading it she realized it was just some document that made sure Rey would return the keys before leaving the storage. She signed, _Rey Solo._ “And be prepared for the long walk, because your husband chose the farthest storage of the building.” Said the lady as she looked down to Rey’s shinning heels.

Rey smiled as politely as she could for her heart was beating at mile per hour, almost cracking out of her body. She grabbed the keys in her fist, squeezing until the metal bit into her skin. “Don’t worry. Thank you by the way!”

She walked between rows of buildings, all in alphabetical order and up to 50 storages, it felt almost like a labyrinth. She was out of breath and ruffled when she managed to stand infront of the G building, most of the storages where intact, she could notice by the way the dust clung to the metal curtains. Except for one storage, the farthest and the last of the building, this one was clean and worn, _45G_. Her body started to shake, ready for the evidence she didn’t want to see. Maybe Ben was indeed cheating on her and this is where he kept his mistress. All sort of ideas crawled her mind, all different but none the correct.

Her hands trembled as she inserted the keys into the lock, as she twisted the knob her pulse sped. She opened the door of the storage and darkness invaded her, her hands traveled to the walls in search of any switch that could give the light she needed. She wished she didn’t.

When she pulled the light switch and the light bulb irradiated its yellow light, she saw the horrors that only happened in her nightmares. There were two bodies laying in metal tables, the white cotton fabric that covered them soaked in dry blood. Rey covered her mouth as she felt the nausea invade her body, she was certain to puke on the ground. She reached for the wall, for something to steady her but instead of the wall her hands gripped a wooden shelf, her palm wandering as it touched glass. She peeked only to see mason jars with bloody bowels inside. Rey screamed as some of the jars fell to the ground and smashed open.

She rasped for air, her head dizzy as it slowed down. She needed to slow down in order to actually see the massacre that was in this storage. When her breathing had slowed and her mind was no longer buzzing, she opened her eyes, she had to be strong. It was nothing knew to her to see live limbs and touch them, she had even seen endless dead bodies. She could survive that. What she couldn’t survive was the knowledge that her husband, the man she loves and would do anything for, that he had done such atrocities.

Rey stood as proudly as she could and finally took a real look at the room. It was covered in shelves, most with mason jars like the one she held on to, some with bowels and the others with body parts. There were many surgical tools in drawers next to the tables, some rusty and others brand new. She reached the tables and prayed to God for all the bravery she could muster, she prayed for forgiveness at her stupidity, for not searching for signs; she prayed as she pulled the white fabric from the first body; the image chilled her bones. 

It was man she did not know, Rey could guess his age was around 40 for his gray hairs and tiny wrinkles could say so. His face was bruised and swollen, his chest exposed to the air and covered in dry blood; Rey’s eyes traveled down his body to realize he was completely naked and that his legs were not his legs. The entirety of his waist was covered in thick stitches, it was as if someone had tried to glue two parts with gruesome stitches. Rey could see the infection had increased its highest point as the blood around the thread soaked bit by bit.

Rey turned to the other table and pulled the clothe, this was another man but he was around her age. And just like the other body, he was covered in the same thick stitches except there were more around him. In his left leg, his right arm and the right foot. The infection had not arrived yet, for the cuts were red and bloody; she reached a hand to touch the stich as the blood flowing slowly covered her fingertips. It was shock as his blood still remained warm.

There in the silence a few brutal sounds started to increase as Rey realized the man was still alive and waking up. She retracted her hand and stared in awe as he blinked a couple of times, taking in the image of Rey standing inches away. His eyes shone in hope, maybe he could be saved.

“ _Help me!”_ he whispered with the fewest of breaths he could take.

Rey reached for his head, caressing his hair as she tried to reassure him. Even if she went for a doctor just about right now, the odds were that he would die from a severe infection of the containment he suffered, or the dehydration and blood leakage would cause his certain death.

“Who did this?” she asked determined as the tears began to spring from her eyes. She wished with all her heart that she was wrong, prayed to God that this was someone else’s storage and they had called her in mistake.

The man just whispered the same two words over and over ‘ _help me’,_ as his vision scrambled to the door behind them. Rey didn’t turn for she already knew that the killer was standing outside, watching Rey interact with his victim. She stood as still as her body let her, grasping to the man as tight not even caring if she was hurting him. The air seemed to shift and they heard the door lock as he entered, the lights flicking with him.

She kept her eyes trained in the pain face of the man, trying her best to avoid the growing glance of the murderer behind her. He walked past her, as if she was not there and opened the drawers next to the tables where he kept his tools. She watched as his gloved hands took hold of the shinning scalpel, she saw his lower body turn to them and approach little by little. She should have cried and pleaded for pity, but she stood proud as she locked her eyes on the already dead man. She watched the pain and the fear, she watched as the gloved man sliced his throat in a practical way. The blood squirted into her chest and the faucet broke, her fear gave in and next thing she knew she was sobbing in tears.

From the corner of her eye she saw the gloved man approach her, leaving the scalpel on the table next to his recent killing. He stood a few inches away from her as he opened his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug. She cried in his chest, she sobbed and wept; she felt heartbroken but not for the man that just died infront of her own eyes, but because she recognized those hands as soon as they went for the scalpel, she recognized his scent of pinewood that lingered in his dress shirt and mostly, she recognized the broad chest she loved sleeping on.

She felt his palm move to the crown of her head as he slowly stroked her hair down, whispering her name over and over. She looked around to see his now disposed gloves thrown to the ground. When her heartbreak stung and the fear had slowed out of her brain, the anger turned upright. She wrapped her fists in tight balls as she started to smack into his chest, calling him over and over, ‘ _murderer_ ’.  She looked up and there was no doubt that it was him, truly him. His hair clung to his sides like the perfect black curtains, his pale face sprinted in tiny dots of the blood he just shed. He looked at her in the saddest eyes she had ever seen, and it was like they were strangers once again.

“Rey, listen to me.” He pleaded, not letting her go of his grasp.

She bawled and twisted like the hurricane itself, but his grip was iron steel, his palms digging into her waist as she tried for some space.

“Rey, just listen to me.” His voice sad and grave, she knew very well that in a couple of minutes he would crack too.

“Why should I listen to a murderer? A cold-blooded psychopath!” she spat into his face.    

“Listen to me as Ben. I beg to you as your husband, as the man who loves you more than dear life.” He said, lip trembling as he puled Rey closer. “I’m not asking for forgiveness, just for you to understand.”

Rey gagged at the sudden smell of decay surrounding her. “I have nothing to understand! This is horrible and unhuman!”

“Please,” he whispered as he set his forehead next to hers, rocking both of their bodies in a slow melody. “Please” his angular nose drifting to her hairline as he inhaled her scent for the last time. “Please” he whimpered.

Her heart seemed to steady itself between his arms, he always had that power. She nodded slowly as her body responded to his wicked warmth, craning her neck to give him access. She felt his hands move from her waist to her hips, his nose making safe routes all over her face.

“I love you, that is no lie. You are the one and only woman I have ever loved, and without you, my destiny would have been far worse.” He whispered, lips pressed to the side of her ear.

Rey trembled, her tears slowly drying on her cheek as her body still responded to him with half of fear and half of lust. “Why did you do these awful things?”

Ben exhaled and his breath hit her cheek, the sweet smell of honey lingering on her nose, a part of Rey warmed between all the atrocity, he did eat the lunch she made. His fingers crawled on her back as she tantalizingly lifted her own palms to his back.

“I served in the army for the second world war, I saw things I wish I didn’t and trust me I debated many times to extirpate my own eyes. But the images would haunt my mind no matter what, the voices would too.” She felt his heart speed in his chest, the pressure piercing her own heart, his breath became short and agitated. She moved her hand to caress his cheek; he was indeed a monster, but he was still the man she loved. He seemed to calm down at her touch, his nose snuggling deeper in her neck. “The war makes you twisted, makes you sad and depressed. I lost so many loved people thanks to it, so many friends I adored lost to the bullets of fucking Nazi’s. I should’ve been prepared, that’s what the army does, prepare you for the worst. But nothing would prepare me for the impotence and shame I would feel, to watch my friends die in agonizing ways, to see them suffering from their missing limbs.”  

She heard his raspy voice turn soft, breaking into sentiment. “I saw so many horrible things, images that would haunt me. Images of despair and hurt, of decay and death.” She moved her thumbs in sweet synchrony as he eased into her, retelling a story neither wanted to hear really. “When I returned home, I wasn’t the same, I never was. I couldn’t bare to look at the passing people, to see them smile and celebrate. If they had seen what I had, if they had felt the pain as cruel as I did. They were all happy for winning and continued with their lives, but I couldn’t, not after knowing that some of us were never the same. I no longer had sanity, others would never enjoy the pleasure of moving their whole body.” Rey felt wetness on her shoulder as she realized he was shedding fat tears.

“I would try to make it right, try mend what I could. That’s when I visited all those infirmaries and spotted the people I could help. The first was a soldier named Davis, he had his right leg missing from a bomb of war. I tried to stich his body to this new leg from the dead bodies of the morgue.” His lips traveled to her hairline, leaving kisses on her skin. “But of course, I am no surgeon and anatomy isn't my forte. I do this for the greater good, maybe with time their bodies could heal and accept the new body part as whole, to give them what they were missing.”

She trembled under his touch; her basic knowledge as a nurse gave her the information she needed, to know that such thing would never work. That the human body did not respond like that. She shook her head.

“Of course, they all failed. Working in a library gives me open access to medical books, and so to improve my techniques and amend my mistakes.” Ben took a breath before setting some space between their faces; this was the first time Rey could truly see his face with a new light. His eyes as beautiful as they were, they were covered in tears, some streaming down his pale-blood streaked cheeks. “And one day. I came across your camp, and there you were, smiling at the dead with steady hands. You weren’t like the others, you were kind and compassionate, you didn’t treat them as burden or with pity. I went in for dead bodies, pieces I could use; but at the end I never came out, I never wanted to.”

Rey felt her tears starting to form again, this time not of fear but of sadness. What had driven them to this point? Why did God punish her this awful way? Falling in love with a monster.

“I saw you and I could never drift my eyes away. It was very easy falling in love with you; loving the way you worked with adoration and braveness, the respectful way you treated not just soldiers and officials but also common man. I fell in love with your purity and nobility, a treat I did not see on many.” He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away the tears that had dropped. “You were the light to a life of horror and darkness, I knew right away that you would help me, save me even.”

Rey closed her eyes in agony, his words were making it worse. “I didn’t save you.”

He pressed his head to hers, his hands still wrapped around her cheeks. “You now the truth now, maybe you can!”

She shook her head repeatedly. “No, Ben”

“Yes, you can!”

“NO!” she screamed, shoving his chest away from her, tearing his hands from her body.

Ben stared at her, the hurt marked freshly on his pained face. “Rey?”

But Rey needed to get out of there and call the police; the longer she stayed in those four walls the quicker she would give in to him and his fancy words. “I can’t do it, Ben”

She started to retreat to the door, searching for the knob that would free her. When she did find it, she pulled only to realize it was locked. She scrambled for the keys in her purse, but a pair of steady hands pulled hers away. Ben was gripping her hands in his too large palms, twisting them around his body as his chest once again pressed on her chest. His mouth traveling to her neck, biting and tasting as she protested and whimpered.

“Ben, don’t.” she whispered as he pulled her tighter, his lips wetting the surface of her curled skin as she trashed to get out of his grasp. It was useless, he was far bigger and stronger than she was.   

“Rey” he mumbled between kisses, biting and sucking. “Please, don’t betray me,” he pushed their bodies to the metal curtain, making a loud sound as he pressed his body to hers. “I love you.” She could feel his grown erection poking at her belly, the feeling starting a fire inside of her own.

“Ben” she exhaled as her body began to respond to the urgent needs of her husband. She stopped resisting and closed her eyes as the feeling made her toes curl. When she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she was back at their apartment making love like the silly lovers they were, except the stank of decay would linger in the room. “Please, don’t do this to me. If you love me, let me go.” She whimpered, opening her eyes to see him.

He smiled vaguely, letting her hands free as his palms moved to her waist, grabbing and gripping for dear life. “Rey, it's because I love you that I will never let you go.” He took at moment to process her face of slight fear before kissing her hard on the mouth. He was like a starving man feasting on a buffet, his tongue tasted every inch of her mouth as his lips pulled and sucked. When he released her, they were both out of breath.

His hands traveled one by one up from her waist as his mouth chose its path to her neck. Rey whimpered shamelessly as her body agreed to Ben’s intentions, as it succumbed to what he wanted. His hands reached the sipper of her dress and slowly he began to pull it down, kissing each shoulder it revealed as the fabric fell off. She mumbled his name pleading for sweet mercy, but it only excited him the more. When his dark eyes landed on the soft flesh of her breasts, the hungry man had found its prize. His mouth landed on the left as it sucked on the nipple, twisting his tongue in swirls of saliva as he bit on the rosy bud of her nipple.

She moaned at the feeling, the sucking as sweet as ever. She felt his other hand grip the other breast as it gave firm massages, his thumb pressing on her exposed nipple. He sucked like a toddler in need of its milk, but Rey was no mother. She hated herself for enjoying his touch, for arching her back to give him more flesh. When he grew tired of sucking both breasts, he began his descend of kisses, making a path on her belly.

“Please, Ben. Don’t do this.” She pleaded, closing her eyes in pleasure as his breath hit the hairs at the top of her vagina. She gasped as she was sure to feel his intruding tongue sweep its way inside her folds, but it didn’t come. She cracked open her eyes as she saw him crouched infront of her, his face mere inches away from her throbbing clit. His eyes were locked on hers, a small smirk drawn across his handsome face.

“I will and I won't stop. Not when my heart beats for you, not when you body still responds to me as it always has, even though you now know the monster I am” he said, slipping a finger against her clit. She moaned loudly, relishing in the touch, rocking her body to his finger. “You can’t deny the truth.”

Rey nodded, closing her eyes as the pleasure seeped in. “What truth?” she moaned.

His small laugh made her bones tremble. “You will always belong to me.” He traded his finger for his mouth, sucking just like he did before. His teeth rasped against the pearl of her clit and the moans felt like never ending. He slipped his middle finger through her folds as it turned to be embraced by her inside walls, tightening around his finger.

She moaned in delight as she felt his finger, it felt beautiful in a world of cruelty. He fucked her as he continued the sucking and swirling of his tongue in her soft flesh. It took a couple of nibbles on her clit to make Rey come on his mouth. It was shame that invaded her as the effects of her orgasm drowned her full body. She moaned his name, feeling each letter as a pulse inside her vagina.

Rey kept her eyes close as she heard the wet sounds of him masturbating, she felt his hand wrap around her soaked pussy as he recollected her juices to lubricate his penis furthermore. His hands moved to her waist as she felt the head of his penis move through the entrance of her vagina. He humped her that way for a couple of minutes until it seemed he couldn’t take it.

“Rey, I love you so much” he took both of her legs and lifted them around his waist, lifting her from the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding for dear life. And indeed, it felt as if her life was leaving her body and his penis was getting entering instead. He slipped right in as his thick dick stretched each part of her inner walls, the tightness burning her like iron. “BEN!” she begged. He slipped deeper slowly, each passing second an inch deeper, he breathed roughly on her neck, each wisp of air hitting her hard on the skin. He exhaled when he hit the hilt, his balls touching her ass, skin to skin.

Of course, they had sex as often as they could, but every time it felt like the first, his dick seemed to grow every passing day. Ben retreated his dick slowly and began to fuck her softly as Rey whimpered in his arms.

“You’re so tight, Rey” he mumbled out of breath. His pumps began slow and careful, but his body wanted more and so his speed increased. He gripped her skin as hard as he could, scared that she would slip from him; thing is that he would sure leave bruises the next day. “Fuck!” he hissed as his rhythm played wickedly well. Rey could feel his big dick pump its way in, slowly building its way into her next orgasm. She dug her nails in his dress shirt as she just realized he did not undress.

“Ben!”

Her moans did nothing against the noise they were making, drawing possible attention, yet he knew no one would dare near the storage unit. Ben fucked her roughly against the metal curtain, each thrust a loud pang against the silence of the day. He could feel his own release build its way into his dick, he slowed down for he wanted to make her enjoy her body one more time.

He thrusted into her pussy in sweet motions, slower each time making it excruciating for Rey. His hand traveled to her vagina, his fingers playing with the wet bud of her clit. He stroked his fingers in circular movements as her body trembled. Her body was a traitorous thing as it responded to his touch, marveling at his movements. Her second orgasm was mere seconds away as he continued to fuck her in that slow rhythm; her toes curled behind his waist as it hit her like a wave. She clawed at his hair, pulling as it shook her in the most pleasurable hurricane. Ben groaned in delight as he felt her walls clench tighter around his dick, her fluids drowning his needy member still inside of her. That was his cue to find his own release.

He returned to his rough thrust as he made way for his own orgasm, fucking Rey swollen as his dick throbbed in need. Rey cursed, happy to be smacked against a metal curtain that bit her skin; she could feel his breath on her ear, feel his lips as it distributed kisses on her neck. He got eager with each thrust, violent and hungry; it got to a point in which it actually hurt. Call her a masochist, but that turned her on the more.

Ben groaned, throwing words at the wind as his release built its way, and when he was ready, he didn’t stop. He spilled his cum inside of Rey, the shot feeling hot and delicious inside her happy vagina. She loved to feel him cum inside her, it was like receiving a prize for her lust. Ben moaned softly as his dick twisted inside of Rey, still spilling random squirts of warm sperm. His head fell to her shoulder, his sweat mixing with hers. He left few kisses on her skin, not sure of what was to happen now.

He looked up to see her, to acknowledge how she was. He was prepared to see disgust or fear, but what he saw was a happy Rey that curled her fingers in his mane. She looked down to him with true joy and a smile marking her beautiful face. He didn’t speak, he didn’t want to ruin whatever invaded her. She untangled his dark mane, reaching to put it in place; she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. He looked at her in shock, he didn’t know this Rey.

“Maybe I can help your cause.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know. I blame myself for binge watching ahs.  
> check the cat: https://curiouscat.me/thpsyche


End file.
